opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
POLITICAL QUICKSAND
by Russell Berwick As a Democrat, I have to say that after watching Charlie Gibson try and break Gov. Sara Palin last night, in her first interview as a V. P. hopeful for the Republicans, I couldn’t help but feel that the impression of the press as being tougher toward her than Sen. Obama, will in the end cause many Americans to cast their vote for the Republicans. Yes, I understand that she hasn’t been around long enough for the public to be able to ask the tough questions, as we would have liked. What worried me, is how the image of the liberal press feeding frenzy, will very likely cause many Americans to flock toward Gov. Palin’s defense. After seeing how unfair this same press was toward Sen. Clinton, one can’t help but get the impression that they seem to have a problem with women, Democrat or Republican, who don’t share there far left wing beliefs. As I watched the news shows this morning, before going off to work, I happened to see a short clip of someone in the press asking the actress Pamela Anderson what she thought about Gov. Palin, and how she liked to hunt animals, knowing that she is a well known animal rights advocate. Her answer was to tell Gov. Palin to, “suck it.” If the Democrats are trying to win over Middle America, one good way NOT to win, is to tell all those that believe in hunting rights, to, “suck it.” It seems that the liberal press are going out of their way to find someone that will say what they can’t. Yesterday I saw a report where the actor Mat Damon, seemed to believe some silly rumor that Gov. Palin believed that dinosaurs were here only four thousand year ago. Like being stuck in quicksand, the harder the press try and help Sen. Obama, the quicker they are sinking any chance of his being elected. It seems the more I see how unfair the liberal press and liberal Hollywood are, the more I understand just how out of touch they are with average Americans. When I was a young man who protested the Vietnam War, we had to find out the hard way about this sleeping giant, which was then call the Silent Majority. Before Sen. McCain picked Gov. Palin, this giant was sleeping quietly, but now is waking up fast. The last thing we Democrats need now, is having so many poking this giant with their sticks while shouting their insults. Seeing how even Sen. Palin’s daughter wasn’t off limits, gives many Americas a reason to come to her defense. I’ve also seen the press show a clip of Gov. Palin in her former church, asking the people there to pray for our troops. After seeing this clip, the person wondered out loud, if this may be a violation of the separation of church and state. As soon as I heard this, I tried to imagine how many church going people would see this as an attack on the church in general, or even our troops. Even if this was a violation, which is debatable, now is not the time to stir up the millions of people who have a strong loyalty toward their religion, no matter what their religion may be. In their hurry to find some dirt on Gov. Palin, the more they seem like a pack of hungry wolfs, who are out of control. How is the average person watching all of this unfold, going to believe that it should be a crime to pray for our troops in church, while giving a pass to Sen. Obama and his twenty years attendance in a church which would seem to many to be anti American and racist? Why should we be the party to say it’s bad to pray for our troops, but it’s alright to hope for America to be dammed? If you were on the far left you might think that the separation of church and state was so important, that no government official should be asking Americans to pray for our troops in church, or that America should be dammed for our mistakes made in the past. You may even believe this to be the truth, but this will not get our side elected. This isn’t how you play to win. This is however how you play if you wished to lose, which is what has me so worried. If only Democrats were as skillful at winning as they are at losing, then nothing could stand in our way. by The Extreme Centrist __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: September 12, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions